Hydro-electric power systems have suffered from many deficiencies. These deficiencies have included inefficient power output and significant disruption to the natural environment. Systems that rely on a row of adjacent hydrofoils that achieve flutter oscillation have shown promise for addressing both deficiencies. These principles and specific systems implementing them are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,036 (Arnold), U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,680 (Arnold) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,663 (Kerr).